


He Likes Me More

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, incest kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumble and Frenzy double team Eject and had a bit of a friendly competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Likes Me More

Eject moaned loudly into the berth beneath, the material muffling most of what he was trying to say. He was normally a vocal mech in the berth, but his current position made it a tad difficult. It was a bit disappointing, yet it did nothing to hinder his pleasure. Despite this, he still managed to spout some sports-related gibberish on a particularly harsh thrust.

The noises only increased Rumble’s enthusiasm. He grasped at Eject’s hips, forcing his aft harder against his pelvic plating. His spike delve deeper into the welcoming valve. They both moaned at the feeling, causing Rumble to smirk, draping himself over Eject’s back to whisper in his audial.

"You like my spike, don’t ya? My nice, big spike? Of course you do, I can feel it." He shifted his hips, the new angle allowing for his spike to scrape along the calipers in Eject’s valve. Eject buried his face further into the berth, a string of indistinguishable pleased noises stringing from his vocalizer.

A snort came from beside the pair. “Yeah, maybe in your dreams.” Frenzy stroked his spike leisurely, draping himself on the berth, casually watching the pair. Rumble glared at his brother, but another loud moan from Eject distracted him from his awaiting tirade.

Frenzy snatched Eject’s helm, maneuvering it until the edges of his mask hovered over Frenzy’s spike. The red mech tapped at the offending metal, which snapped open without further prompting. Eject latched on the awaiting spike, suckling at it almost immediately.

Frenzy smirked. “I don’t know, bro, it seems like he enjoys my spike way more than yours.” Sloppy wet noises drifted up from Frenzy’s pelvic array. He placed a servo against Eject’s crest, stroking the edges in encouragement. He gave a showy moan, wiggling his aft to get comfortable on the berth.

"Yeah, well, we’ll see about that," he gave a forceful thrust, causing Eject to dig his denta into Frenzy in surprise. It wasn’t enough to be excessively painful, but Frenzy did yelp in alarm. He felt Eject lapping at his spike apologetically and glared at his brother.

Rumble gave a cheeky grin, continuing to thrust in and out of Eject. An easy rhythm settled between the three of them, counterpointed with encouraging noises. Rumble rocked into Eject, while Eject bobbed and suckled at Frenzy and Frenzy lightly grasped at Eject’s helm.

The caliper’s in Eject’s valve squeezed Rumble pleasantly. He moaned, resting his helm on the small of Eject’s back. It wasn’t long before he overloaded, gripping Eject’s aft tightly against him. Eject made a small whimpering noise, but didn’t stop with his motions.

Eject swirled his glossa around the tip, suctioning his lips around the head. Frenzy shuddered, reaching under to stroke Eject’s spike. Moaning, Eject arched into the still attached Rumble, causing the other mech to gasp.

Eject mumbled something around the spike in his mouth, the resulting vibrations causing Frenzy to purr. He stroked Eject’s length faster, twisting his wrist and flicking his thumb against the head. It didn’t take long for sticky transfluid to coat Frenzy’s servo, his own overload coming soon after. Eject coughed around the transfluid in his intake, but didn’t protest otherwise.

Frenzy glanced over at his brother, who was slumped over Eject back. A wry grin wormed its way onto his face. “Guess he liked mine more.”

Rumble gave a tired snort and punched him in the shoulder.


End file.
